


Something On Your Mind?

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: Keith's noticed that Hunk tends to bake when he's stressed. Needless to say, the elaborate baskets of goodies he'd been receiving every morning were more than a little concerning...





	Something On Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianLametron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLametron/gifts).



> I'm a day late on posting, but happy birthday, Mel!! I'm sorry this is kinda short and rushed, but I just really wanted to write some Heith for your special day! Love you, babe <3
> 
> *Unbeta'd

10:25 a.m. Like clockwork there was a gentle knock at his door. Keith dried his hands on the dish towel near the sink before walking over to answer, a smile involuntarily coming to his cheeks.

“Morning neighbor!” He was greeted with a lively demeanor, the grin directed at him brighter than the sun streaming in through his sheer curtains.

“Morning Hunk!” Keith opened the door wider in silent invitation, the larger man taking the hint and ducking into his entryway. The basket of goodies in his hands had Keith’s mouth watering.

His neighbor was a culinary student with an internship at one of the city’s most prestigious restaurants. Most of his classes this semester were pastry-focused, and he assumed they were the cause of the baked treats hand delivered to him every morning.

Still, he couldn’t help but be concerned. The quantity of treats had escalated from plates to baskets, and they were no simple goods like croissants or muffins. The basket hooked in the crook of Hunk’s elbow alone boasted tiers of cupcakes, danishes, and frosted cookies shaped like their friends.

“What’s the assignment?” Keith asked with a grin, plucking a Lance-shaped cookie from the bunch. The brunet’s wavy chestnut hair and electric blue eyes looked remarkably realistic, as did his cocky smirk and stance. He made a show of chomping down on his head, effectively decapitating his neighbor’s best friend.

“No assignment,” Hunk shrugged, gazing down at his creations with fondness. “I was just experimenting.”

Keith quickly finished Lance off and reached for Pidge. They were huddled over their laptop and sported their trademark lime headphones, glasses perched on the tip of their nose and expression intensely focused.

“Hunk, for ‘just experimenting’ these are pretty damn amazing!” Keith complimented, nibbling on Pidge’s green hoodie.

“Oh please,” Hunk flushed, waving off his praise. “Lance’s back is arched a little too much and Pidge looks like a troll.”

“They are a troll!” Keith snorted with a roll of his eyes. “And take it from an artist who knows what it’s like to be super critical of their own work: these are incredibly impressive!”

Hunk’s cheeks darkened as he picked up a chocolate glazed donut. His fingers poked idly at the ganache he’d topped it with, a frown settling on his lips as it began to melt onto his hand.

Keith cocked his head at him as he finished Pidge off. Hunk was never this quiet, especially not when it came to his creations. He loved to go on and on about the recipe he’d used, his inspiration, how he’d managed to get the right consistency this time… It was one of the qualities Keith loved about him.

Silence was completely out of his character.

“Hunk.” Keith set a hand gently over the fingers that continued to pick at the donut. Hunk’s eyes shyly looked up to meet his. They looked vacant. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Hunk bit his lip and looked back to the donut, poking a finger into the melting chocolate idly. “The consistency is off,” he muttered.

“Hunk, please,” Keith pressed gently, stooping to catch his gaze. When Hunk pointedly avoided looking at him he sighed and moved to the couch, patting the seat beside him hopefully. “Come on, you’re always looking out for the rest of us. Let me return the favor.”

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat when Hunk finally plopped down next to him, the pout on his face breaking his heart and warming his cheeks all at once. Despite sitting beside him, Hunk remained silent, twiddling his thumbs absently.

“Is it school? Or your internship?” Keith prodded softly, studying Hunk’s face for any change in expression.

He shook his head, eyes locked on his shoes. Keith waited patiently for a verbal answer, something Shiro would probably tease him about had he been here.

“It’s not easy to explain,” he finally sighed raggedly, dragging a hand through his hair. It was clear that whatever it was had been troubling him for a while.

“Do you think you can try?” Keith asked, turning to face him fully. He crossed his legs and sat fully on the cushion, dropping his hands into his lap. When Hunk finally looked up at him, he offered an encouraging smile.

“I just… there’s this guy…” Keith felt his heart sink, but he forced himself to listen. He wouldn’t let his selfish crush keep him from helping the man he cared about.

“I don’t know how he feels about me,” Hunk continued in a shy voice, “and I’m afraid I’ll lose his friendship if say anything.”

It was obvious that he had it bad. As oblivious as Keith could sometimes be, there was no denying that whoever this lucky person was had captured Hunk’s affections. The baked goods alone were enough to attest to the distress he was in.

Keith swallowed the jealousy burning in his gut and brought a reassuring smile to his face. “Is he the type of person to stop being friends with you if he doesn’t share your feelings?”

Anyone who could say no to Hunk’s face had to be a psychopath, he was sure. But he also knew that people could be assholes, and the last thing he wanted to do was be unrealistic and get Hunk’s feelings hurt.

“I don’t think so…” Hunk answered slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “He used to be pretty closed off, but since opening up he’s shown that he’s a really sweet person.”

Keith pouted, wishing the compliment was for him. “He sounds like a good guy, then. I say you go for it. Nothing will happen if you don’t make your feelings known. And if he stops being your friend for something stupid like that, then he’s an awful person and he never deserved you in the first place.”

Hunk’s eyes glittered, an indiscernible emotion radiating at him. “You think so?”

Keith nodded mutely as Hunk shifted closer, apprehension seeming to fade. Hunk’s hand found his own, and he was suddenly made aware of how cold and clammy it’d become as they spoke. The larger hand cradling his own felt like a blanket, and he took care not to lose himself in the comfort.

“Keith…” He inhaled sharply at the sultry tone Hunk’s voice had suddenly adopted. Those eyes stared into his with so much sincerity he swore his heart would stop. “I have this reservation for tomorrow night at a Michelin-rated restaurant. Would you do me the honor of being my date?”

Keith’s eyes widened as the dots connected themselves. He pointed a finger at himself and cocked his head dumbly. “It was me?”

Hunk cracked a smile and nodded his head, shrinking back slightly. “It was always you,” he mumbled.

A million emotions raced through his mind, but he managed to settle on one. Offering a bright smile and placing both of his hands on Hunk’s, he answered, “It was always you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it come scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/after_munchies) and [Tumblr](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
